Meteora
by Sexy-Angel16
Summary: Anya's brother has maliciously murdered her parents. She meets Van Helsing and they team up to find and kill him. For all of you who have read my other VH fic,"Angel of Tragedy", this is not the same Tragedy Angel. Thanks be to all of my fans, I do all
1. Default Chapter

Okay, finally the long-awaited story that you've heard so much about! METEORA! Okay for all of you who have read "Angel of Tragedy" this has nothing to do with that story. This is Tragedy Angel like you've never seen her before! I hope you all enjoy this! 

I'd like to thank Widow Dracula and Hermione-Malfoy for their support pertaining to my last story "Angel of Tragedy". You two are LITERALLY my biggest fans. You two are the reason I keep writing! Rock on chickies!

FIC INFO:

NAME: Meteora MOVIE: Van Helsing GENRE: Tragedy, Angst WARNINGS: -violence -chance of character death? (not Tragedy or Van Helsing! Don't worry)  
-vulgar language -rating may vary DISCLAIMER: I don't own Van Helsing, and sadly I never will. . .cries CLAIMER: I own Tragedy Angel! As I've said before no stealing!

AN: Please no flames! If you don't like it don't read it!

Okay, with all that said here you go!

CHAPTER 1: FOREWORD

She ran through the dark streets of London. She hated him, her life, her home. . .she thought about that word. Home, did she have one? Probably not a permanaent one. She'd had many houses that she'd stayed in. Many so-called, "homes".

Stares carried onboard the faces hate, anger, pride, and judgement. Where was she going to go now? Where could she go? Her life was in shambles. Never again did she want to come back here! People only knew her as "Phantom" or the more popular "Lady Death".

Depressed and tired, she ran into an alley. Her life was SO different now. She used to be So happy. Now she was nothing but a woman who killed, lied, screamed and bled for the ones she loved. THey had no idea what she'd been through. She sat down on the nearest dry place and gathered her black and red leather trenchcoat about her.

She thought back to her youth. The daythat her living hell was born.

FLASHBACK

Her brother looked at her with malice in his icy, blue eyes. THe hand holding her gun was shaking. He was smiling, evil, so much hatred, even in his voice as he spoke,"Anya," he said with a tone that would scare Freddy," why do you tremble? Come on inside and join the party," he motioned toward the house, she turned and ran. A shot rang out and she fell,"Bad move, Anya," he walked toward her calmly. He'd shot her in the leg, she realized she wasn't going anywhere for now. He draggedher into the house," Sit!" he commanded.

Several of his friends stepped out of the shadows," Hello, Anya," their voices made her skin crawl.

Then her saviors came, her parents had come, she yelled as loud as she could. Her brother slapped her, her mother rushed inside and told her brother's friends to leave.

"What's going on here?" demanded her father.

"We were just playing," he said sweetly," weren't we Anya?" his eyes flashed.

"Yes," she'd whimpered,"I was playing with father's gun. I didn't mean to shoot it. It clipped me in the leg," she'd just told a life-saving lie.

END FLASHBACK

A stone rolled next to her feet, she flipped over onto her side, with her guns drawn," Who the hell are you?" she inquired angrily. This vile thing would pay! He'd interrupted her memories. The only thing that kept her going was the remembrance and reflection of her past.

"You're on my side of the alley," he said angrily,"Who the hell are you is the question?"

"I'm Lady Death, who are you?" her answer shot back at him like a million razors, her eyes glowed bright beneath her dark sunglasses.

"I'm just the guy who sleeps here," he said sarcastically.

"Tonight you sleep elsewhere, or you may try you luck and sleep with Lady Death," she dared.

"Fine, I'll go elsewhere, but the police will. . ."

"Wrong answer! You SHALL sleep with Lady Death!" she pulled the trigger, then blew the smoke away from the barrel. Satisfied, she returned to her memories. . .

Short but sweet! These first few chapters will be short ones, but it'll start picking up! l8r and thanx be to all of my fans! I do this for you! 


	2. Don't Stay

Okay. . .Here's chapter 2! I know that in this one, Tragedy Angel seems a little dark, but she'll start to open up like a flower. All it takes is the right ingredients and a little time. . . 

This chapter will conclude her flashbacks. . .you** MUST** read them to understand her life.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: DON'T STAY

FLASHBACK

_Her leg healed up and she began strolling through the snow-covered forest. She enjoyed the scenery and was totally at peace, her mother and father had joined her on several occassions. Her brother, however, had only come once or twice. The other times when she'd told him no, he'd just go anyway. She remembered the day perfectly, she was going on her morning walks. When she arrived at her house, her brother and his friends were sitting on a tree log talking or doing whatever they did. She'd picked snow flowers for her mother and berries for her father. Humming her mother's favorite song, she walked briskly inside and put the snow flowers in a vase. After she set the flowervase on the table, she began preparing the berries for her father._

PAUSE IN FLASHBACK

Anya's eyes welled up with tears, she put her head in her hands. This was, of all her memories, the most painful.

RETURN TO FLASHBACK

_She walked inside her room, washed, dressed, and cleaned up._

_"Mother, Father, I have. . ." she stopped short, the scene before her made her gasp._

_"Ah, so I see you've found them," meancing laughter emerged from the sadows. He continued to walk toward her,"They got in my way last time, but it won't happen again," he stepped into the light._

_"Why?" she whispered in shock," They never did anything to you!"_

_Anya looked on the faces of her parents. Blood, so much blood. Run, Anya, run. She ran fast, ran straight to the gun closet. She turned and faced him, then shot him in the legs to slow him down._

_"How could you?!" her eyes turned red with anger," I should kill you right now! It's what you deserve!" her brother looked at her maniacally,"but I'm not going to."_

_"What?" he looked at her from the floor._

_"I'm not like you! You're not even human anymore!" tears began trickling down her cheeks," I will never trust you again! Go away from here!"_

_"I'll hunt you down all your life, or until I find and kill you too!" he yelled._

_"DON'T STAY!"_

END FLASHBACK

AN: Well I made her tough!

**HELP ME!!:** Okay, I usually don't ask for help on my fics, but I really need it! I need my readers to email me a character bio on a vampire girl to be Drac's bride. Ya'll asked for it, you're gonna get it! I just want a little help. By the way, DO NOT send me story ideas! I already have those! My email (for those of you who don't know it already) is ! l8r! IF I should choose your bio, YOU will be credited for her, NOT ME!! thanx for your help.

thanx for reading and reviewing!


	3. Somewhere I Belong

Okay here's chapter 3!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: SOMEWHERE I BELONG**

Anya swore from that day forward she'd never be called Anya again. Instead she'd be called Angel like her mother used to call her, and Tragedy because of her life's turmoil. She looked around her,"Morning," she straightened her trenchcoat, and began walking out of the shadows. She put on her darkest pair of shades, she sighted and put on her hat. People just wouldn't stop staring. Why was she so interesting? 'Maybe it's because I'm the only one wearing all black and red,' she thought,'Maybe I don't belong here. Maybe I don't belong anywhere," she continued onward down to the closest tavern.

As she entered she noticed the deadly silence her invasion caused,'Great, what a way to make an entrance,' she walked forward.

"What'll it be miss. . .?"

"Lady; Lady Death. And it'll be the strongest stuff you got for now," the bartender looked at her in shock,"How much I owe ya?" she pulled her trenchcoat open to get her wallet, but instead she showed him her two favorite, hand-made, guns.

"Nothing," he said nervously," it's on the house."

'So much for blending in,' she drank and began to feel a little less tense. She knew that her relaxation would get her into trouble sooner or later, and it did.

The tavern doors swung open violently and a man in all black walked in. He was a tall man, though no one could see his face. His large leather hat shadowed most of it. His walk seemed confident, and if it was possible for the room to have been anymore silent it was. Fianlly the man sat down next to her and removed his hat. He ordered the same she had and began drinking.

Tragedy noticed he was slightly nervous, as if he was waiting for someone. He even appeared somewhat attractive. Long brown hair, a hint that he hadn't shaved in awhile. She also noticed he sent sideways glances at her very frequently.

Finally he broke the silence,"Anya, you are wanted for the. . ."

"My name is **NOT** Anya! It's Tragedy Angel!" she interrupted him.

Well, Tragedy Angel, you're wanted for the murder of you parents and five of your friends!" he said somewhat sarcastically.

"No, I'm not!" she shot back. She would have said more, but he drew his guns and began shooting at her.

* * *

I know. . .I know. . .I know. . .the chapters are short but who cares? They're good aren't they? Anywho. . .still waiting for the character bio for my next fic. . .I would like the widow dracula and hermione-malfoy to submit please! Ya'll know I luv ya! lol! 


	4. Easier to Run

Hello again! I am continuing the long-awaited chapter for Meteora! I suppose ya'll were wondering what happens when Tragedy adn Van Helsing meet for the first time, huh?

CHAPTER 4: EASIER TO RUN

The two began circling each other. Tragedy drew her rapier,"Now you die!" she screamed," you called me Anya and then you want to insult my intelligence by firing your guns at me? My father always told me never to bring a sword to a gun fight, but then he never saw me handle my sword!" she lunged at him, he quickly doged and shot bullets at her. They pierced nothing but air, he'd missed her entirely! Where had she gone? He'd never seen anyone move that quickly!

Suddenly a swordslashed through his leather trenchcoat and neatly sliced open his back. The wound wasn't very deep, however. He wondered why she hadn't killed him. Before he had time to ponder this, she was on him again. Her sword cut his leg very deeply, he fell to the floor shooting aimlessly at her.

"You give up on arresting me yet, coward?" she jeered as shelanded near his head,"Just who are you anyway?" her interest in him was very surprising. She was now sitting on the barcounter running her fingers over her blade," Well are you going to answer me or are you too afreaid to speak. What is it, my stunning beauty? My swordplay skills? The fact that you're getting your ass kicked by a girl?" she paused and laughed.

"My name is. . ."

she interrupted him,"Your name is Van Helsing, you work for the Vatican under, Pope Jinettes's order, you have a friend in the corner. I believe his name is Carl. Your weapons consist of duel wrist Chinese inscriptions, quite impressive really, duel glocks, and a very strongly gas-propelled crossbow. You're also the one who kept the Frankenstein monster safe," she sheatherd her rapier and took out duel knives.

"Well, you did your homework. Who told you I was coming?" Van Helsing asked as he got up.

"Why you did," she laughed," I saw you in Vatican City when Cardinal Jinette gave you the assignment," she looked at the shocked expression on his face and laughed again,"I was standing right next to you, I even asked you a question," she looked at him in defiance.

Though his leg hurt him badly, Van Helsing was determined to catch this woman,"So you're the one who asked me if you could ride with me to London!" he gasped.

"That's right!" she said, taunting him," Now you have three choices, you may leave in one piece, you may stop this madness now and quit working for the Vatican and join me in the hunt for the real murderer, or," she paused to put away her knives and drew a long, heavy sword," you can fight me to your death!"

"Well, that doesn't give me any good options, but I guess I'll have to chooose the fighting with you," he clicked his wrist blades out.

"Have it your way," she spoke with an arrogant confidence.

"Well. . ." he started to say something as he sped up his wrist blades," you could. . ." he looked up and she was gone. He mentally kicked himself for taking his eyes off of her for even a few seconds. He scanned what parts of the room that he could see, but no sign of her.

Tragedy looked down on him from the rafters,'If he's who he says he is, he'll see this coming,' smiling at her own cleverness, she shot a barrel of beer open with her blow gun.

Van Helsing knew she wouldn't stay dormant for long, he had to think fast. He heard the rush of air abouve him and rolledto the right, barely missing a keg of beer as it came crashing down.

Tragedy giggled to herself as she positioned herself with his back facing her again. He was so predictable.

"I suppose you play this cat and mouse game to make yourself feel powerful," he dared, trying to invoke one of those witty comebacks she was so good at. She was silent, however. Suddenly he detected movement directly in front of him,'How is it that I still don't see her?' he asked himself, befor he had time to answer his own question he heard the metal click of spike-heeled boots landing directly behind him.

"Well, for your information I only play this little,'cat and mouse' game because I find it amusing. I am already confident enough to have killed you ten times within the last eight minutes; it would have been extremely simple," she raised her sword into the kill position," you've made it so easy to corner you, well it was fun while it lasted," she laughed.

Van Helsing knew if he didn't do something, and fast, he would die right there. He dodged to the right and turned, but found no one behind him. Tragedy predicted his movements once again, and stayed behind him. She could move silently when she pleased. He'd soon realize that he'd only know where she was if she wanted him to. Once more she prepared to make an instant-kill strike.

Before she even had time to bring her blade down on Van Helsing's neck, let alone run its lenth into his spine, she sensed the friar coming up behind her. She turned and stuck her blade out, running it through Calr's side. He emitted a choked sound and then a gasp, before falling. She ducked, missing Van Helsing's wrist blades, and pulled her sword out of Carl, who slumped over.

"Carl!" Van Helsing gasped, and dropped down next to Carl,"Are you alright?"

"Look out behind you!" the friar managed. Van Helsing turned and blocked Tragedy's blow with his arm. He ground his teeth and winced as he felt the steel cut through to the bone. Carl blacked out as Van Helsing's blood spattered his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though he was in an immense amount of pain, Van Helsing picked up Carl and carried him begind the bar counter. Tragedy looked on, smirking.

"There's a major soft spot in you," she pondered,"you've grown to care for these humans just as I have," her eyes brimmed with tears,"is he alright?" she asked, walking toward them. She bent down and sheather her blad," I didn't know who he was. She took a piece of cloth from her bag," this should him," she placed the cloth on his wound.

"You're my enemy, why did you just care for your foe's accomplis?" Van Helsing asked in shock.

"He looks like Adrian," she whispered, as if she'd surprised herself by speaking that name,"I loved him," tears fell.

'So she does have a heart; wait!' he thought.

"If you loved him then. . ." he looked confused, then enraged,"why'd you kill him?"

"I did NOT murder him!"

"You're pay for that!" she said, rising,"Every word!" she drew her swords.

She swung at him fiercely with her right sword, he parried and she noticed he was limping to one side,'Well, I still have the advantage,' she thought.

Van Helsing, however, was trying to find a weakness in her. It was obvious she spent a lot of time training with her swords, and everything else.

"You seem to be having some problems, Van Helsing," she smiled,"Maybe you're thinking it's easier to run."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay hermione-malfoy this is for you! luv ya'll peace out! sorry it took so long! 


End file.
